Rolling Stone Grammy 1975
La 25° edizione dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 23 Febbraio 1975 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni Elton John - "Candle In The Wind" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Candle In The Wind"' - Elton John **'Gus Dudgeon', produttore; *"Help Me" - Joni Mitchell **Joni Mitchell, produttore; *"Free Man in Paris" - Joni Mitchell **Joni Mitchell, produttore; *"Take Me to the River" - Al Green **Willie Mitchell, produttore; *"Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd **Al Kooper, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Court and Spark'' - Joni Mitchell **'David Crosby', Graham Nash, Tommy Chong, artisti inclusi; Joni Mitchell, produttore; *''Greatest Hits'' - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; *''Rejuvenation'' - The Meters **Allen Toussaint, The Meters, produttori; *''Heart Like a Wheel'' - Linda Ronstadt **Don Henley, artista incluso; Peter Asher, produttore; *''Natty Dread'' - Bob Marley & the Wailers **Chris Blackwell, the Wailers, produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"Take Me to the River"' **'Al Green', Mabon "Teenie" Hodges, parolieri (Al Green) *"September Gurls" **Alex Chilton, paroliere (Big Star) *"Free Bird" **Allen Collins, Ronnie Van Zant, parolieri (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *"Help Me" **Joni Mitchell, paroliere (Joni Mitchell) *"Candle In The Wind" **Elton John, Bernie Taupin, parolieri (Elton John) Miglior artista esordiente *'Eric Clapton' *Tom Waits *The Meters Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Joni Mitchell' *Bob Marley *Randy Newman *Jackson Browne *Al Green 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'Al Green' *Bob Marley *Elton John *Joni Mitchell *Tom Waits Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'Al Green' *Bob Marley *Elton John *Tom Waits *Don Henley Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Joni Mitchell' *Patti LaBelle Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'Al Green' *Elton John *Joni Mitchell *Tom Waits *Don Henley Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'Bob Marley' *Patti LaBelle 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Eric Clapton' *James Burton *Ry Cooder *Robbie Robertson *Robert Fripp Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Eric Clapton' *James Burton *Ry Cooder *Robbie Robertson *Robert Fripp Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Richard Thompson' 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Al Jackson Jr.' *Benny Benjamin *Joseph "Zigaboo" Modeliste *Carlton Barrett *Jeff Porcaro Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Al Jackson Jr.' *Jim Gordon Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Benny Benjamin' *Joseph "Zigaboo" Modeliste *Carlton Barrett *Jeff Porcaro 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Candle In the Wind"' - Elton John **'Gus Dudgeon', produttore; *"Help Me" - Joni Mitchell **Joni Mitchell, produttore; *"Free Man in Paris" - Joni Mitchell **Joni Mitchell, produttore; *"Take Me to the River" - Al Green **Willie Mitchell, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Free Bird"' - Lynyrd Skynyrd **'Al Kooper', produttore; *"Sweet Home Alabama" - Lynyrd Skynyrd **Al Kooper, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Court and Spark'' - Joni Mitchell **'David Crosby', Graham Nash, Tommy Chong, artisti inclusi; Joni Mitchell, produttore; *''Greatest Hits'' - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; *''Heart Like a Wheel'' - Linda Ronstadt **Don Henley, artista incluso; Peter Asher, produttore; *''Can't Get Enough'' - Barry White **Barry White, produttore; *''The Heart of Saturday Night'' - Tom Waits **Bones Howe, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Rejuvenation'' - The Meters **'Allen Toussaint', The Meters, produttori; *''Natty Dread'' - Bob Marley & the Wailers **Chris Blackwell, the Wailers, produttori; *''NIghtbirds'' - Labelle **Allen Toussaint, produttore; *''Pretzel Logic'' - Steely Dan **Gary Katz, produttore; *''Country Life'' - Roxy Music **Chris Thomas, John Punter, Roxy Music, produttori; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Take Me to the River"' **'Al Green', Mabon "Teenie" Hodges, parolieri (Al Green) *"Help Me" **Joni Mitchell, paroliere (Joni Mitchell) *"Candle In The Wind" **Elton John, Bernie Taupin, parolieri (Elton John) *"Free Man in Paris" **Joni Mitchell, paroliere (Joni Mitchell) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"September Gurls"' **'Alex Chilton', paroliere (Big Star) *"Free Bird" **Allen Collins, Ronnie Van Zant, parolieri (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *"Sweet Home Alabama" **Ed King, Gary Rossington, Ronnie Van Zant, parolieri (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *"Lady Marmalade" **Bob Crewe, Kenny Nolan, parolieri (Labelle) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Eric Clapton' *Tom Waits Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'The Meters' Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Joni Mitchell' *Randy Newman *Jackson Browne *Al Green *Elton John, Bernie Taupin Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Bob Marley' *Donald Fagen, Walter Becker 'Americana' Miglior canzone southern rock *'"Free Bird"' - Lynyrd Skynyrd *"Sweet Home Alabama" - Lynyrd Skynyrd 'Blues' Miglior album blues rock *''461 Ocean Boulevard'' - Eric Clapton 'Country' Miglior album country rock *''Grievous Angel'' - Graham Parker 'Folk' Miglior album folk *''The Heart of Saturday Night'' - Tom Waits Miglior album folk rock *''I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight'' - Richard and Linda Thompson Miglior canzone folk jazz *'"Help Me"' - Joni Mitchell *"Free Man in Paris" - Joni Mitchell Miglior album folk jazz *''Court and Spark'' - Joni Mitchell 'Funk' Miglior album funk *''Rejuvenation'' - The Meters *''Nightbirds'' - Labelle 'Pop' Miglior canzone pop *'"Candle In The Wind"' - Elton John Miglior canzone power pop *'"September Gurls"' - Big Star Miglior album power pop *''Radio City'' - Big Star 'R&B' Miglior album r&b *''Can't Get Enough'' - Barry White *''Anthology'' - The Supremes 'Reggae' Miglior album reggae *''Natty Dread'' - Bob Marley & the Wailers 'Rock' Miglior album art rock *''Country Life'' - Roxy Music *''Here Comes the Warm Jets'' - Brian Eno Miglior album rock *''Greatest Hits'' - Elton John *''Heart Like a Wheel'' - Linda Ronstadt *''Late for the Sky'' - Jackson Browne *''Pretzel Logic'' - Steely Dan *''Good Old Boys'' - Randy Newman 'Soul' Miglior canzone soul *'"Take Me to the River"' - Al Green *"Lady Marmalade" - Labelle 'Produzione' Produttore dell'anno *'Joni Mitchell' *Allen Toussaint *Al Kooper *John Fry *Big Star Casa discografica dell'anno *'Asylum Records' *MCA Records *Island Records *Reprise Records *Atlantic Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'8/18' - Joni Mitchell *'6/10' - Al Green *'5/5' - Eric Clapton *'4/12' - Elton John *'3/5' - The Meters *'3/5' - Big Star *'2/8' - Lynyrd Skynyrd *'2/5' - Bob Marley *'2/4' - Gus Dudgeon *'2/2' - Al Jackson Jr. *'2/2' - David Crosby *'2/2' - Graham Nash *'2/2' - Tommy Chong *'2/2' - Mabon Hodges *'1/7' - Tom Waits *'1/4' - Allen Toussaint *'1/4' - Al Kooper *'1/3' - Bob Marley & the Wailers *'1/2' - Benny Benjamin *'1/2' - Alex Chilton *'1/2' - Barry White *'1/2' - Roxy Music *'1/1' - Richard Thompson *'1/1' - Graham Parker *'1/1' - Richard and Linda Thompson *'0/4' - Don Henley *'0/4' - Labelle *'0/3' - Ronnie Van Zant *'0/3' - Bernie Taupin *'0/3' - Linda Ronstadt *'0/3' - Jackson Browne *'0/3' - Randy Newman *'0/2' - Patti LaBelle *'0/2' - James Burton *'0/2' - Ry Cooder *'0/2' - Robbie Robertson *'0/2' - Robert Fripp *'0/2' - Joseph Modeliste *'0/2' - Carlton Barrett *'0/2' - Jeff Porcaro *'0/2' - Willie Mitchell *'0/2' - Peter Asher *'0/2' - Chris Blackwell *'0/2' - Allen Collins *'0/2' - Steely Dan *'0/1' - Jim Gordon *'0/1' - Bones Howe *'0/1' - Gary Katz *'0/1' - Chris Thomas *'0/1' - John Punter *'0/1' - Ed King *'0/1' - Gary Rossington *'0/1' - Bob Crewe *'0/1' - Kenny Nolan *'0/1' - Donald Fagen *'0/1' - Walter Becker *'0/1' - The Supremes *'0/1' - Brian Eno *'0/1' - John Fry Categoria:Cerimonie